The Cat and The Iceman
by galindapopular
Summary: Grown up and living in New York City Connie and Julie get a blast from the past that changes everything.
1. What's with the pigeon?

**Summary: All grown up and living in New York City, Julie and Connie get a blast from the past that changes everything.**

**Author's Note: So remember on Sex and the City when Carrie Bradshaw dated the Russian? Yeah, see the episode where she met him was on yesterday, and this kinda happened. Its Julie/Gunnar...which should be interesting. I think I'm retiring the continuity...or at least giving it a breather, so this is totally free, on its own! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

The Cat and The Iceman

Chapter 1: What's with the pigeon?

"I don't get it," Julie said looking at a black and white photograph of a squashed pigeon on a sidewalk.

"I think it's like a metaphor." Her friend Gary said, "The pigeon represents Carla's soul, which has been crushed by the foot traffic of life."

"Oh," Julie said, "OK, I see that I guess."

"Actually, I just thought the feathers were cool," Carla said coming up behind them. "But your analysis is better, mind if I steal it to tell reporters and art critics?"

"Carla!" Julie said hugging her, "with the exception of the pigeon, which I still don't really get, everything looks great! We're so proud of you." They were at a show opening at a gallery that was showing Carla's photos. It was her first big gallery showing.

"Where's Connie?" Carla said, looking around, "She said she was coming."

"She got stuck at work," Gary said, "She's on her way, she would have called you, but she knew you'd be freaking out."

"I'm here!" Connie said, running in, pulling her shoe, which had fallen off back on, "and so sorry!" She hugged Carla, "Congratulations! I'm uber proud of you!" Connie looked at the photo in front of them. "What's with the dead bird?"

"It's a metaphor for Carla's crushed soul," Julie explained, "or something."

"Oh," Connie said, "Cool!"

"Don't look now," Gary said, "Cute guy at the food table looking over here." The three girls turned their heads. "I told you _not _to look."

"Oh my God!" Connie exclaimed, "Julie, that's"

"No," Julie cut her off. "It can't be, it just looks like him."

"No," Connie said, "No, it's definitely him. Was he that hot when we were thirteen?"

"You two know him?" Gary said. "Who is he? And which team does he play for?" Gary usually had decent gaydar, but sometimes he had to initiate conversation.

"If he's who Connie thinks he is," Julie said, "that's Gunnar Stahl. As I haven't seen him in over ten years, I couldn't for the life of me tell you which team he plays for. Although he used to play for Iceland, in hockey at least."

"You should go say hi," Carla said, "from what he's wearing it looks like he has money, and I need to sell pictures."

"He wouldn't remember us," Julie said shaking her head.

"He might not remember me," Connie said, "but I have a feeling he'd remember you."

"Why?" Carla's eyes sparked at the thought of their fine upstanding Julie involved in some kind of scandal.

"I blocked his final shot at the Junior Goodwill Games," Julie shrugged, "which lost his team the game and the tournament actually." She smiled at the memory.

"Also she punched him in the groin," Connie smiled. Julie laughed.

"I forgot that part." She smiled. She was still looking at him. Had he been that hot when they were thirteen?

"Kinky," Gary said. "He's European? That explains why the gaydar was confused."

"Or maybe you're losing it?" Connie teased him.

"Honey," he said, "was I not the one who pushed that little blond one out of the closet for you?"

"Oh yes," Connie said, "I loved that you outed my boyfriend! That made for such a great time in my life."

* * *

Julie wandered the gallery, a drink in her hand. She had always loved looking at Carla's work, since they met back in college. She had an amazing ability to capture light and movement. There was one picture in particular that she was pretty sure she was going to buy, it was a gorgeous photo of light streaming into the Egyptian Pool Room at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Julie's favorite spot in New York City. As she studied the photo she sensed a presence next to her. She looked over and smiled, it was him, Connie had been right. 

"It's the cats right?" She looked at him confused. "Why you love the Egyptians so much? They worshipped cats, and you are one?" He smiled at her. His accent had faded a bit, but it was still there. "You do not remember me?"

"I remember you," She said, "I didn't think you'd remember me."

"You, I would not forget," he smiled, "You changed my life. Your friend, the tall one with the dark hair, she was a Duck also, yes?" Why had she never noticed what a nice smile he had?

"Yes," Julie nodded. So they knew each other? What now? "Did you see the one with the squashed pigeon? What do you think the artist was thinking?"

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Gary said, to Connie observing Julie and Gunnar in conversation. 

"The photos hopefully," Carla said, Gary and Connie shot her a look, "What? I need the money, I'm a starving artist."

"Oh, a starving artist," Gary said, "that explains why you ate all of the Captain Crunch."

"Hey, this showing does well, I could actually start paying rent, and buying my own food," Carla said, "you have just as much desire for it to do well as I do."

"Dear Lord," Connie said clasping her hands in prayer, "Please let Julie convince Gunnar Stahl to buy some of Carla's pictures so that we can all stop paying her share of the rent." The three of them laughed. Julie and Carla had been college room mates, and moved to New York together after graduation. Connie and Gary had met in college also, and had also decided to try their luck at the big city, so the four of them had found a huge amazing loft apartment to share, of course Carla, as an artistic photographer couldn't always make her rent, none of the other three begrudged her this, really, but they liked to tease her about it. "I just can't believe, that of all people he showed up."

* * *

"Why do you know so much about photography?" Julie asked. She was so curious about him, just looking at him fascinated her. 

"In college I took a few classes," he explained, "I've always loved taking pictures. What about you?"

"I live with a photographer," she explained, "this photographer, actually."

"Live with?" He asked, "So it is serious then?" Julie looked at him and then laughed.

"Oh, no, Carla," she explained, "she's my friend. Carla Estevez, the artist who took the photos."

"Oh," he said quietly, "then you are unattached?" Julie blushed shyly.

"For now," she smiled, trying to flirt, but still unsure about this situation.

"Good to know," He smiled, "It was good to see you again Julie Gaffney." He walked away. She caught her breath, and walked over to her friends.

"So?" Connie asked, "What happened?"

"We flirted," Julie said, scrunching her face, "Sorry Gary!"

"Eh, I'll just have to find my own rich European," Gary shrugged.

"It was very weird." Julie said, "He asked if I had a boyfriend, but then didn't ask for my number. Also he said I changed his life. I don't know what that means."

"Blocking the shot?" Connie ventured the guess.

"Or maybe you hit his balls!" Carla suggested. "And now he can't have children."

"Hmm," Julie said pondering that one, "Oh, also he said he's going to buy the one of the bridge view. Said it would look nice in his bathroom."

"Ah!" Carla hugged her. "I sold a photo, to someone other than you!"

* * *

**Reviews Please! I haven't exactly decided where the story is going, but please enjoy it!**


	2. Phone Calls

**Author's Note: So what would a Sex and the City rip off be without a Mr. Big type persona? I tell you nothing...so that starts in this chapter. Guess who it is? It's me, so it shouldn't be too hard...lol, it's one of two right?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!

* * *

****Chapter 2: Phone Calls**

The next day Julie walked into the loft from work. She immediately put her hand over her nose.

"Gag!" She shouted, "What is that smell?"

"Carla decided to celebrate her good fortune by cooking," Gary said, his own nose plugged up with his fingers. "Cooking what would be the question."

"Oh shut up you two," Carla said, "this is the last time I'm doing anything nice for you. Including telling Julie that a certain Icelandic gentleman called for her this afternoon."

"What?" Julie said running over, Carla held up a piece of paper, with his number written on it.

"But I mean," Carla sighed, "that would be really nice, to give you his message. And since my roommates aren't nice to me, why should I be,"

"You're food smells delicious," Julie said, "Now give me the message!"

"That doesn't quite make up for it." Carla said.

"You're also pretty?" Julie ventured. Carla raised her eyebrows. "OK, prettier than me, and Gary that time he wore drag on Halloween and we all decided he was prettier than us."

"Bitch, I am prettier than you," He said, "And your food smells like burning dog turds."

"Good thing it's not a message for you," Carla stuck out her tongue at him, "here you go Julie." She handed her the paper. "He's a charmer that one."

"Should I call him?" Julie said. "I mean, the whole thing is just so odd."

"Julie, my love," Gary stood up, walked over to her and took her hands, "the man is gorgeous, he's foreign, which totally turns you on, don't deny it, not to mention all mysterious and aloof, again you cannot deny how hot that makes you. Call him, see him again, and if you can't get a relationship out of it, just fuck his brains out and call it a deal."

"I'm so glad we keep him around," Carla laughed. "What's your hang up Jules?"

"I'll be in my room," she said, "don't interrupt me." She walked into one of the four bedrooms and shut the door. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" She heard a deep masculine voice on the other end.

"Hey, it's me." She smiled, hearing his voice was always soothing.

"Julie, what's up kid?" He smiled.

"You'll never guess who I ran into last night," she laughed.

"Wolf Stansenn?" He guessed randomly.

"Close, actually," she laughed, "Gunnar Stahl."

"Huh," he said, "that's weird."

"Gets weirder," she smiled, "he called me today. Carla took a message."

"Are you going to call him back?" There was a note of amused shock in his voice.

"I haven't decided yet." She said with a sigh. "I mean, it's so strange."

"Well, I have my own selfish reasons for not wanting you to," he smiled. "But, hell, why not call the guy, see what he wants."

"Sure," she said, "talk to you soon."

"Bye Julie." She hung up the phone. And then dialed again.

"Hello," his voice came through, it was so strong, really very sexy. She took a deep breath, so this is what it was going to be.

"Hi," she said quietly, because it was all she could scrape out, "It's Julie."

"I was waiting for your call," he said, "I was afraid you wouldn't call back."

"I was afraid you wouldn't call at all," she said, "how did you get my number?"

"I called the gallery and asked how I could get in touch with the artist," he explained, "you said you lived with her, so I knew if I called her, I would find you."

"Oh," she said, "of course." So that solved that mystery. She was beginning to feel more comfortable in the conversation and decided that it would kill her to flirt. "Was there any particular reason for this phone call?"

"I would like to see you again," he said simply, "if that's alright."

"I'd like to see you again too," Julie breathed out a sigh of relief. "How does tonight sound for you?"

* * *

Connie walked in made a face at the smell, was about to say something when she saw Gary shake his head. 

"Where's Julie?" Connie said looking around.

"On the phone," Carla pointed to the bedroom and raised her eyebrows.

"He called?" Connie asked, totally giddy, "That is too excellent. Do you think he'll ask her out?"

"No, I think he tracked down her number and called her just to say hi," Carla rolled her eyes, "Here," she lifted up a spoon, "taste this." Connie put some of the food in her mouth and then spit it out.

"Ah!" She said, "that tastes as bad as it smells! Sorry honey, I tried."

"Whatever," Carla said, scrapping her concoction, and dumping it in a garbage can. "What if we celebrate by me treating everyone to take out?"

"Better make it Indian," Gary said, the other two looked at him asking why, "it will drown out the smell." He explained.

"Ohhh," Connie nodded, "I'll ask Julie what she wants." Connie knocked on her door, and then just walked in. "Hey, we're ordering Indian, Carla's treat you want in?"

"I can't," Julie smiled, "I have a date tonight."

"With Gunnar?" Connie said, rushing over the Julie's bed and plopping down. "Shut up! I mean, Carla said he called, Jules this is great!" She stopped for a second, "But I mean, he's Iceland, what would the bashes say if they knew?"

"One of them already does," Julie said sheepishly. She knew Connie would be annoyed at her for this.

"You called him?" Connie said exasperation in her voice. "Why?"

"I needed a duck perspective," Julie explained, "and you weren't here. I mean, Carla and Gary were practically singing the words, 'fuck him, fuck him!'"

"You could have called anybody," Connie said, "Charlie, or Adam, or Guy."

"Why don't you call Guy?" Julie said sharply pointing the question.

"See, when you walk in on your boyfriend cheating on you with a guy, it kinda destroys any chance at friendship." Connie nodded. "Although, I'm still friends with Gary, so that doesn't actually make sense. Still, you need to not call him anymore, he's toxic Julie."

"He is not toxic," Julie rolled her eyes, "we're just," she looked for the right word, "dysfunctional. Besides, it's not like I slept with him."

"This time," Connie said, "what did he say?"

"That I should call him," Julie shrugged, "and see what happens. And he was right, because I called him and now I'm going out on a date."

"With the leading scorer in the Junior Goodwill tournament," Connie laughed, "who would have thought?"

"Yeah," Julie shrugged, "Who would have thought?"

* * *

That night, Julie walked into a restaurant, it was one of those super trendy sleek places, where models and actors always went. Not exactly the scene that Julie and her friends were in. But as she looked around she noticed that she fit in much more than she thought she did. Of course, she had been careful and just worn a little black dress, the appropriate for everything attire. She walked up to the hostess stand. 

"Excuse me," She said, the hostess a far too skinny woman with obviously chemically straightened black hair looked up disdainfully, "Um, I was supposed to meet someone,"

"Name?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, Gunnar Stahl?" Julie guessed, "but I'm Julie Gaffney, if that helps."

"I'll take you to the table." The hostess flipped her hair behind her. Julie rolled her eyes, she always wondered how women like this managed to never smile. As she approached the table she smiled, he was sitting, waiting for her.

"Am I late?" Julie said as he stood up to greet her. "I thought you said 8:30."

"I did," he laughed, "I got here early. I wanted to make sure I was here to meet you."

"Well," she said sitting down, "What now?" He laughed.

"We eat," he smiled, "and talk. I find it hard to believe you've never been on a date before." She smiled. "Small talk," he said, "small talk is very important."

"Yes it is," She nodded, "so, how long have you been in New York."

"Since college," he said, "I went to Columbia, with every intention of returning to Iceland after I graduated, and I fell in love."

"Who was she?" Julie asked.

"New York," he explained, "I fell in love with the city. What about you?"

"About the same, except the college was in Washington," she explained, "But I knew I wanted to be somewhere that I couldn't get bored of, I visited Connie, she was at NYU, and I realized that this was that place."

"And your team mates?" He said, "What became of them?"

"Different things for each of them," she said, "We keep in touch, or try to." Her mind drifted to Portman, and then quickly came back to the moment. "What about yours?"

"I wouldn't know," he said, "I left that life behind, a long time ago."

"Why?" She asked.

"I realized that there were more important things," he shrugged, "So now, I live in New York, I collect and sell art, and I ask beautiful women who once bruised me out to dinner." She laughed.

"Sorry about that," she said, "I was always trying to stick up for myself."

"I never underestimated a woman again in my life," he said, "after that. And when you blocked my shot." She blushed. "I was very aware from that point on that you, as a species are capable of anything."

"Is that what you meant?" She asked, "At the gallery, when you said I changed your life."

"Yes," he nodded, "it's very much what I meant."

* * *

**Reviews Please! I'm glad people are enjoying the story!**


	3. Unexpected Bliss

**Author's Note: OK, wow so totally overwhelming response to this, thanks so much! OK, so there's stuff that people have questions about so I'm going to try to clear things up.**

**Yes, Guy is gay in this...it's just something I put in there to give Connie something to obsess over. I don't know that he'll even actually show up in the story, but it will be referenced a lot. **

**Will Connie be paired up? It's possible, I won't say anything else.**

**Why is Portman toxic? It will be revealed slowly, but if you've ever watched Sex and the City, you can probably guess...toxic men abound on that show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, save Carla and Gary. Who I adore, they may be my new favorite OCs that I've come up with...sadly for poor Heather and Lexi who used to hold that title...

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected Bliss**

"It's late," Julie said, dinner had ended and they were now taking a walk. Dinner had been wonderful, he had been wonderful. "I should really be getting home."

"You aren't having a good time?" He asked.

"Oh, I am having a good time," She smiled shyly, "but I also have three very nosy room mates a few blocks away." He laughed and kissed her lightly, the kiss took her by surprise.

"I live alone," He said quietly. She looked at him, so much of her wanted to go with him, so badly, but a tiny part of her knew she couldn't, at least not yet. She shook her head. "Not tonight?"

"No," she said, "not tonight." She kissed him again. They kept walking until they reached Julie's building. "Thank you Gunnar, I had a nice time." They kissed softly one last time. "Good night."

"Good night Julie." He said smiling and hailing a cab. She watched him get in and it drive away, before she turned around and walked in the door. She climbed into the stairs to the loft and unlocked the door, as she turned the knob she heard the giggling and shuffling on the other side. When she got in she saw the three of them sitting casually on the couch.

"Oh, hi Julie," Carla grinned innocently, "Did you have a nice time?" Julie shook her head at them.

"Yes, I did," she headed towards her room.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Connie said looking over at her.

"Nope," Julie laughed and shut the door behind her.

"You know she called Portman today," Connie sighed, "before Gunnar."

"No!" Gary gasped, "Why?"

"Something about the Duck perspective," Connie said, "or so she's saying."

"Of course she called him," Carla said, "he's her Big."

"What?" Connie said. "What does that mean?"

"Her Big, Mr. Big," Gary explained, "From Sex and the City. But I don't think that's it. She just still loves him," he sighed, "God only knows why."

"He was good to her," Carla said, "until the end."

"The end was almost two years ago," Connie pointed out. "It's time to move on."

* * *

Julie smiled as she got undressed, and went to her closet to grab her bathrobe and go take a shower. It had been a good night, she had enjoyed herself more than she expected too. It was the first time in two years that she had let her guard down like that. As she went through her closet she looked up and saw a framed picture on the top shelf. She hadn't been able to bring herself to get rid of it, or even remove it from the frame. It was three years ago, Carla had taken it. Dean had his chin resting on the top of her head and her arms were bent around his head. They were both smiling, put it wasn't a cheesy posed picture smile, she remembered that moment, they were laughing, because Julie had been tickling his neck, Carla had meant for them to be straight faced, but they couldn't do it. That was a long time ago, before he moved, before he broke her heart. She took her robe and headed across the living room to the bathroom. As she was walking the phone rang.

"Got it," Gary said, reaching over Connie and Carla to get it. "Hey," He looked over at Julie, "no, nope she's not here. Yeah, I'll tell her you called. Sure, uh huh, buh bye." She looked at him.

"Who was that?" Julie tapped her foot.

"Not Gunnar," he said, "go shower."

"Fine," she said, she knew who it was, she stomped towards the bathroom. "You know, when people call for me, I like to be told, whether or not you guys like that I talk to them."

"Honestly Gary," Connie said hitting him, once Julie had left. "We can't do the telling Dean she's not here thing, when she's in the room."

"You would have done the same thing," he said. "Just because you're good at cutting people out of your life, doesn't mean that she couldn't use a little push."

"He's her Big," Carla repeated, "she's not going to cut him out of her life."

"Stop saying that," Connie said, hitting her.

* * *

Julie sat at her desk a few days later. She had been working for a sports agency for the past few years, she was trying to become an actual agent but had yet to rise above assistant. It was thankless work, but at least she was around athletics. Currently she was gathering numbers on college basketball players her boss was trying to sign. It was horribly dull. Her cubicle phone rang.

"Julie Gaffney," she answered.

"He called," Carla said, "I gave him your work number, just giving you a heads up."

"Thanks Carla," she laughed, "heard from the gallery today?"

"No," she sighed, "it seems the only person interested in my photos so far are you, and your new flame. Look, sorry about the other night. I would have given you the phone."

"It's fine," she said, "they're just trying to protect me. And they're probably right anyway. I'll see you at home." She hung up and went back to her spread sheets with a smile. She opened her e-mail, to pass the time. She opened one that caught her eye, dated a few days back.

_Hey Kid,  
Just checking up on you. Called you last night, guess you never made it home and they didn't tell you. Hope you had fun, even if he is the enemy.  
__DP_

She laughed, and hit the reply button. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth.

_Hey you,  
Got in late, but I made it home fine. Everyone was asleep when I got in, then I left for work early. I did have fun. Also, he's not the enemy, that would be you.  
JG_

She hit send. She knew that her friends were right, he shouldn't be in her life anymore, she shouldn't be talking to him. But she couldn't bring herself to end it completely. As she was thinking her phone rang. Please let it be him, she thought to herself.

"Julie Gaffney," she said, trying to keep her voice cool.

"Are you busy tonight?" Gunnar's voice brought a smile to her face.

"Not yet," she giggled, she felt like a teenager. "But there are some prospects."

"Well," he said, "I have these opera tickets," he explained, "do you know _Carmen_?"

"No," Julie laughed, "I don't know very much about opera at all, actually."

"Good," he said, "neither do I. I won't feel inadequate."

"Taking me to the opera puts you ahead of most men," Julie smiled, trying to picture Dean at the Met. "What time?"

* * *

"What are you going to wear?" Connie said, "do you even own anything for the opera?"

"Wear the red dress!" Gary said, "you know the one without a back. You'll definitely end up in bed with him if you wear that one."

"Gary," Carla said, "She doesn't just want to sleep with him, right honey?"

"I didn't say she should just sleep with him," Gary said, "But seriously Julie, when was the last time you got any?"

"Six months," she said, finally getting a word in, "when Dean was in. And I might sleep with him tonight, I haven't decided yet. He wanted to last time." Julie shrugged. "But I definitely think I will wear the red dress." She smiled. "I can't believe he's taking me to the opera, it's so, classy."

"And the exact opposite of Portman," Connie pointed out. "You couldn't have paid him to go anywhere near Lincoln Center."

"Yeah," Julie said quietly. "Well, I'm going to get dressed, he's going to be here soon."

"We get to meet him?" Carla said, "On the second date? Seriously Jules, you really like him don't you?"

"I do really like him," she said, "but you all have to stay in bedrooms. I don't need you all scaring him off."

"Hey, I don't need to hide," Connie said, "he already knows me, so I can stay outside."

"If Connie stays out so do I," Gary said.

"Fine, you can all stay out, but you cannot speak!" Julie warned them sternly. "I'm going to go put on my sexy red dress." She popped her foot as she walked through the door.

* * *

**Reviews please!!!**


	4. There's a difference

**Author's Note: I love so much that everyone is enjoying this! I'm really having a great time writing it. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 4: There's a difference **

"It's just so gorgeous," Julie said as they wandered out into the lobby, "I mean, the colors and the music, oh and the story. And the building," She looked around, the crystal chandeliers sparkled like stars and the red velvet carpet seemed so classy and appropriate, "It's just all so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he smiled and kissed her. She laughed as she pulled away, "that sounded like I was trying to pick you up didn't it?"

"A little," she smiled, "but I liked it anyway." She kissed him again. She loved that he told her she was beautiful all of the time. They stood on the balcony kissing for a few minutes.

"Julie Gaffney?" She heard a voice behind her, she turned around. "My God! It has been too long!"

"Guy!" She laughed and went and hugged him. "What are you doing in New York? You're supposed to be on the other side of the country. Why didn't you call?"

"My new guy was coming here for work," he explained, "and I decided I hadn't been to New York in far too long. And you know why I didn't call." Julie looked at the ground. She did know, and she hated it, but she loved that even though he now slept with men, Guy was still Guy, he defied stereotypes, unlike Gary who embodied them.

"Maybe if you called her, she'd" Julie started,

"Hang up on me?" He raised his eyebrows, "I'm fine, but you're being a little rude,"

"Oh!" She said, looking over at Gunnar, "I'm so sorry, Guy you remember Gunnar Stahl. Gunnar, you might remember Guy Germaine."

"Wow," Guy said, extending his hand for a handshake, "yeah, hi man."

"Hi," Gunnar took Guy's hand. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Guy looked around, "I should go do something other than bother you two, it was good seeing you Julie," He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"How long are you in the city?" She said, pulling a pen and business card out of her purse. She scrawled her cell phone number, "I'll give you my cell and we can meet for lunch or something."

"A week," he nodded and took it. "I'll call you. Bye."

"Bye," She waved as he walked away.

"He used to be with Connie, correct?" Gunnar said, mentally trying to remember some of the details of the USA hockey team he had known.

"Yes," Julie nodded, "But then he realized she wasn't really his type." She was being diplomatic.

"He prefers blondes?" Gunnar guessed, "Or redheads?"

"No," Julie laughed, "more like he prefers men."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Carla leaned over Connie who was sitting at the computer. 

"Googling Gunnar," Connie said, "What was he up to in the past thirteen years? I don't know, I don't know if Julie knows. Also, it'll be fun."

"And Googling is the most fun way to find out," Carla pulled a chair from the "kitchen" table over. "What did you find?"

"So far nothing we didn't know," Connie shrugged, "Ooh, this is fun!"

"Is that Giselle?" Carla's jaw dropped. "Gunnar dated Giselle? Was it pre or post DiCaprio?"

"Post," Connie said, scanning the article, impressed, "Obviously he measures up."

"In many ways," Carla giggled, "What time is it?"

"One," Connie said looking at the clock, "we should be getting to bed. We know Julie is." Carla giggled. The phone rang. "Got it!" Connie said. "Hello?"

"Connie?" The voice was familiar, "It's Dean."

"Hi," She said shortly. She knew she should hang up.

"Is she there?" He said, heaving an impatient sigh. "And tell the truth this time."

"She's not here," Connie said. "Which is the truth."

"It's one in the morning where is she?" He said, he still didn't believe her.

"Guess," Connie said, her voice full of malice.

"Oh," he said, "right"

"I'll tell her you called." Connie said, feigning friendship

"No you won't," he said, "but thanks anyway." She hung up the phone.

"It's not your call Connie," Carla said, "if she's not ready to let go, you can't make her. I know you mean well, but if she wants to have him in her life you can't stop her."

"I know that," Connie said, "but I don't have facilitate it either." As Connie got up, Gary popped his head out of his room.

"Is Julie back yet?" He said.

"Nope," Carla said. "I don't think she will be either."

"Excellent," he said, "then I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning."

* * *

Julie stretched out when she woke up in the morning, she looked around as she remembered where she was. What an incredible night. Gunnar put his arms around her. She smiled. 

"Good morning," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm," She cooed, and turned over and kissed him, "Wish I didn't have to though."

"I would have been happy not to," he kissed her back, pulling her in.

"I have to go," she whispered, she knew he wanted to go again, she wanted to too. "I have work, and I need to shower."

"I have a shower," he whispered and kissed her.

"I have to get dressed." She giggled. "I can't go to work in an evening gown. Trust me I would much rather stay."

"So stay," he said.

"I can't," she smiled and kissed him, "Thank you, it was amazing."

"You were amazing." He said, finally letting her get out of bed. "I'll call you later."

"I'd like that," she said, as she pulled her dress on. She kneeled next to the bed and kissed him goodbye. "Bye." She said and walked out. When she got outside his door she exhaled for what felt like the first time since the day before. She realized how ridiculous she looked once she got outside. Luckily it was still early, so there weren't too many people around to see her trying to hail a cab in a bright red sparkling evening gown. But she didn't care; she was so entirely ecstatic. It had been amazing. She paid the cab driver and walked up to the loft. She opened the door and closed it with a joyous sigh.

"Julie got laaiidd!" Gary singsonged from the table, were the three of them were sitting drinking coffee and sharing the Times.

"I did not get laid," Julie said matter of factly, flouncing over to the table. "I made sweet beautiful love, all night. There's a difference. The last time I had sex before this I got laid, this was nothing like that."

"OK, so details." Carla laughed, putting her chin on her hands as Julie poured herself a cup of coffee. "Was it amazing?"

"Beyond," Julie smiled her eyes closed, "it was like everything was perfect. The man knows what he is doing." She giggled.

"How many times?" Connie asked, she loved the dishing.

"A lady never tells," Julie said, with fake shock.

"I see no ladies here," Gary looked around, "so dish."

"Five," she said, "five wonderful perfect times. And multiple each time."

"God I'm jealous," Carla said, "my vibrator can't even get me off multiple times five in a row."

"Oh, and Guy was there!" She said, she had almost forgotten.

"In bed with you?" Gary said confused, "That boy has gone further than I ever imagined."

"Not in bed," Julie rolled her eyes, "at the opera."

"He didn't call," Connie said, quietly hurt, "he usually calls."

"He didn't want to be hung up on," Julie reprimanded her, "when was the last time you actually talked to him."

"Four years ago," Gary smiled, "Because that's when,"

"Yes, we all know what happened," Carla cut him off, "anyway, did you see any of his art? He must have the most amazing collection."

"I wasn't looking at the art." Julie said with a sly giggle, heading off to the bathroom.

* * *

**Reviews please! **


	5. Let Yourself

**Author's note: So, four hours of Sex and The City tonight and this is what I come up with...haha, yeah, I am friendless this weekend, everyone here decided to go home except me, which means a lot of updating lol! Hope you all enjoy it, very dialogue heavy, and some big changes.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Let yourself**

The next day Julie sat at a café table with Guy, who was talking about his new boyfriend, a PR rep from LA. He seemed really happy, for the first time in a while, which made her happy. She missed him.

"So enough about my life," he said, "How's your?"

"It's good, work sucks, but that's neither here nor there," she laughed.

"I didn't mean work," he said, "I meant Gunnar Stahl? When did that happen?"

"About a week ago," she said, "Carla has this huge gallery showing, you should check it out, and buy something, please she's obsessing." He laughed, "Anyway, he was there, we talked, he called me, we went out once, it was wonderful, we went out again, it was even better."

"Have you slept with him?" Guy asked. Julie looked at her plate, "I'm not going to judge you Jules, I would have." She laughed.

"Yes," she smiled, "that was the even better part. He was just so wonderful, and he's just, well he's the exact opposite of,"

"Portman?" Guy laughed. "Yes, I figured that out when I ran into you two during the intermission of Carmen. You really like him?"

"Yes," Julie smiled, "I really do. And, I taught him how to respect women, I bet you didn't know that."

"When you punched him when we were thirteen?" Guy laughed.

"When I blocked his shot actually," She smiled, "but I think I'm actually going to be happy. If I let myself."

"And why wouldn't you let yourself?" He said to her.

"You know why," she shrugged, "I mean, I still love him so much. But it wasn't right, I know that, but it's just so hard to let go."

"Look, Jules, I know OK? No matter how much you love someone, when it's not right, it's not right. You have to do what's right by you." He said. "I might be married to Connie now, if I hadn't decided to let myself be happy."

"Yeah," she said quietly, "I tried to talk her into coming Guy."

"Ah," he said, "yes the obligatory Julie tries to get Connie to talk to me again moment. Make any headway this time?"

"She misses you," Julie shrugged, "though she won't say that and no one would know it unless they've known her as long as I have, or you have. She can't help it."

"I handled the whole thing wrong," he shook his head, "I should have talked to her about it, but instead I was stupid and, well, you know,"

"Hooked up with Gary," Julie nodded. "We keep telling her it's better than if you had cheated on her with a girl, but she doesn't see it that way."

"Do you all still live together?" He asked, awkwardly changing the subject, "What's the deal there?"

"We do," Julie shrugged, "Carla still rent free of course, except when she can throw down a couple of hundred bucks. The gallery showing's been good, she sold a couple pictures, three to my boyfriend, and one to me."

"Your boyfriend," he said, "you didn't say that before."

"I'm trying it on." Julie shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I like it," he nodded. "It suits you." She giggled.

* * *

Julie walked into the loft. Carla was inspecting a new set of photos she'd taken that morning. 

"Hey," Carla said, "how's Guy?"

"He's good," Julie said sitting down. "Those new?"

"Yeah," Carla said, "I don't love them, what do you think?" Julie looked over them.

"Honestly?" Julie said.

"Honestly," Carla sighed, "no one knows my work better than you. And I want real honesty, not best friend I love you so I'm going to tell you have fabulous you are honesty."

"They're not your best," Julie said, "why don't you try shooting people again? I mean the last time you did was how long ago?"

"The shoot in the park with you and Dean." She smiled, "it was so easy to shoot you two though, especially then. Oh, you have messages, speaking of."

"Messages?" She said, "from Dean?"

"Two from him," Carla nodded, "three from Gunnar."

"Well, thank you," Julie said, "For telling me that I have messages."

"You're a big girl," Carla smiled, "you can decide for yourself. Although I do have an opinion."

"I know you do," Julie said, "I'm going to go call Gunnar."

"Good for you," Carla said. "Maybe I can take pictures of you two."

"Maybe," Julie laughed. "See you later." She picked up the cordless and walked into her room. She dialed automatically.

"I thought you died," she realized she had dialed the wrong automatic number, "where have you been the past week?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "my room mates are assholes. Well except Carla, who actually told me you called."

"Eh," he laughed, she missed his laugh, "you've been busy, apparently."

"I have been," she laughed. "I think you'd like him."

"I somehow doubt that," he said, "but hey, if you're happy,"

"I am," she said quietly, "I saw Guy today." She tried to perk up.

"How is the little fag?" Dean laughed.

"Watch it!" She said, "he's good, he's dating someone. Connie still won't talk to him."

"Connie won't talk to a lot of people," He pointed out, "or at least two. I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon."

"I need you to stop calling," she finally said it, "I need it to be over Dean."

"Where is this coming from?" He said. "You never wanted to not talk before."

"I know," she said, "but I want to try to make this work, with Gunnar. And I don't think with you well, being you that'll work."

"Yeah," he said, "Fine, whatever." He hung up. It was the first time in nearly a year that he had hung up on her. She sighed and dialed the right number.

"Hello," he said, god she loved hearing him speak.

"Hi," she said, reminding herself that she was letting herself be happy.

"I was so afraid that you weren't going to call," he laughed, "that you had gotten what you wanted from me and it was over." She laughed. "I couldn't figure out where you were since it is Saturday, and you don't have work."

"No," she answered, "I had a lunch date. What spectacularly fabulous plans do you have for us tonight?"

"Cooking," he said, "for you, at my apartment."

"You cook?" She said, highly impressed, "I have yet to find a flaw with you. You may actually be too good for me."

"Ah, no," he said, "nothing is too good for you, Julie the Cat." She smiled, no one had called her by the old nick name in a long time. "Tonight then?"

"Tonight," she smiled and hung up. She was going to be happy. She was going to be happy if it killed her.

* * *

**Review it please, give me something to do lol!**


	6. Surprise

**Author's Note: So didn't I tell you that there would be a lot of updating this weekend? Anyway, I really do love that everyone likes this.**

**Dislcaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Surprise**

"Is it too early for me to say I'm in love with him?" Julie asked, "He cooked dinner for me last night, and then this morning he made me breakfast. But it's only been three dates."

"I think it's too early to say you're in love with him," Connie said, "but it's not too early to day that you're falling in love."

"I want to fall in love," Carla sighed, "it's been like a year since I even had an inkling of a crush."

"Charlie liked you too," Julie smiled, "it's really too bad,"

"That Captain Duck refuses to leave Minnesota more than twice a year?" Connie laughed, "yes it sucks for Carla."

"What about you Connie," Carla smiled, "when was the last time you fell in love?"

"I've only fallen in love once," Connie shrugged, "and it turned out that he loved the cock."

"Seriously," Julie said, "you need to forgive him. He was twenty two, and very confused. He didn't know how to tell you and you need to get over it."

"Says the woman who needs to check in with her ex at least once a week," Connie said.

"What's your problem with me talking to him?" Julie sighed. "Seriously?"

"He's bad for you," Connie said, "he broke your heart, and he's bad for you."

"Well, you will be happy to know that I ended it," Julie said. "He's out of my life, for real this time."

"What?" Carla said, "When?"

"Yesterday," Julie said, "after we talked. I called him by accident, and that was when I realized, he has way too much power over me, and if I can't be happy with him and whatever it is we have, or had, hanging over me."

"Hallelujah!" Connie smiled. "So what did he say?"

"Very little," Julie sighed, "but hell, that's characteristic right? I mean this is Dean, who didn't even tell me he was moving to California until he got the plane."

"Hey," Connie said, taking her hand, "this is good, remember? It's a good thing."

"Yeah," Julie smiled, "I know."

* * *

The next few months were a whirlwind of romance and passion for Julie, who had never known a relationship like this. Underneath all of the romance and the fancy dinners and incredible evenings, and mind blowing sex was this incredible affection and love. They spent nights at his place, but also at the loft. It didn't take long for Gunnar to win over the room mates, and once that happened Julie had no problem bringing him home. The mornings were her favorite part. Mornings were he didn't rush out, mornings were he would wake up and kiss her, or just hold her, or make her breakfast, these were just things that couldn't help but make her fall in love with him. She loved him, she wasn't afraid to say it, and she wasn't afraid he wouldn't say it back, because he always did. Turns out, the being happy thing wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

* * *

"Are they still in there?" Gary said walking through the loft door, with a box of donuts one Sunday morning. "Have they come out at all?"

"Donut me," Connie said stretching her hands out, "yup, they don't come out ever, you know that. I love it, it's so good for her."

"Yeah, you're not in the next room," Carla said, "turns out, these walls are thin. I mean I'm happy for her, but seriously, three other people live here, keep it down."

"You hear everything?" Gary said. "Wanna switch rooms?"

"OK, one Ew! And two, not everything," Carla said, "just the particularly loud things." She grabbed a cruller and poured herself a cup of coffee. "These are good," she said, "new bakery?"

"Yes," he said, "new can be good." There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Connie said, "I'm closest." She trotted over and opened the door. She bit her lip, "What do you think you're doing here?"

* * *

Julie lay on the other side of the door. She giggled as Gunnar woke up and kissed her neck. 

"Good morning," he said, "I love you."

"Mmm," she said, "good morning and right back at you." She rolled over and straddled him to kiss him. "Are you hungry? We don't have any real breakfast food, but we have coffee and its Sunday which means that Gary probably got donuts."

"Donuts and coffee sound perfect," He said kissing her, "and then maybe a little bit of you after." She smiled.

"Mmm," she said, "I like the sound of that," she kissed him, "I" he kissed her, "will be" he kissed her again she giggled, "right back." She got up, pulled her old Duck jersey over her head, covering up her red lace lingerie. "Filled or regular?" She asked.

"Surprise me," he smiled.

"OK," she laughed, and walked outside. "Hey, Gary did you get donuts? Because I promised Gunnar breakfast, and" She stopped when she finally got a look at who was in the room. "Dean," she said quietly, suddenly looking for something to cover herself up with. "What are you, why, you're in New York, in my apartment. Oh shit!"

"I told him to go the fuck away," Connie said cocking her head at him, "but he insisted on coming in."

"I needed to talk to you," he said, "Julie, can we go someplace?"

"No," she said, "no! No, no, no! My boyfriend is in the next room, I'm in love with him and you are no longer a factor in my life. You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving," he said, "I want to talk to you."

"Well that's first," she said with a laugh.

"Could we not do this here?" He said, "in front of them, with him in the next room?"

"Leave," she said, standing her ground and crossing her arms, "go away."

"Only if you promise to call me," he said, mimicking her pose.

"Julie?" Gunnar moved out of the bedroom, "Is everything alright?"

"What?" She turned around, "Yeah, everything is fine, Gunnar you remember Dean Portman right?"

"Of course," he smiled, and extended his hand, Julie sighed, "the bash brother. It's nice to meet you again."

"Dean, Gunnar Stahl," Julie mumbled, how was he so the perfect gentleman?

"Yeah," Dean said, taking his hand, "it's good to see you too. Well, I just wanted to stop by and let everyone know I was in town, that I'm staying at the SoHo Grand, and maybe we'll bump into each other." He turned around and walked out. Julie just stood, stunned, trying not to cry.

"Julie?" Gunnar came up behind her.

"Yes?" She turning around.

"I got a phone call," he kissed her, "I have to go, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she kissed him, "I love you. I'll call you later."

"Ok," he nodded, "Bye, bye everyone." He walked out. Julie walked over to the couch and sat down.

"He came here," she said, "he came here and I was in my underwear, and I had just finished fucking Gunnar Stahl."

"That's how I'd want my ex boyfriend to see me," Gary said. "It's sexy, and wonderful."

"It is not wonderful," she shook her head, "it's awful. It's the most awful thing that could ever happen. An Icelander for shit's sake, he's a bash brother."

"Julie," Connie said, calming her down, "I am sure that Dean and Fulton both have long gotten over their hatred of Icelanders, considering its been thirteen years."

"I guess so," Julie took a deep breath. "God, I hate that he does this to me!"

"Are you going to go see him?" Carla said, "I mean, he came to New York just to talk to you."

"I can't," Julie shook her head. "I'm not ready to see him, I think this little display proved that."

"Toxic," Connie said, "the man is toxic. He kills everything."

* * *

**Review Please**


	7. Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so here's the first chapter for tonight, another will probably come. This is what happens when I have no room mate to distract me. I like this chapter, it's a little bit different, and there's some fun Carla and Gary stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Tis a shame.

* * *

Chapter 7: Afternoon Delight**

Julie lay on her bed staring at the phone. She knew she had to call Gunnar, she knew she had to explain what happened. But she didn't want to, she was so afraid of the fight that she thought would come. There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," she shouted, and it opened. She expected a room mate, but she looked up and it was him. "Hi," she said, "I was about to call you."

"I thought it would be better if I saw you," he said, "what happened this morning?"

"Toxicity," she sighed.

"I don't understand," he said.

"Portman and I," she said looking at him, "we were together."

"That part I figured out," he said. "How long ago?"

"Officially?" She sighed, "Two years ago, but the last time we, well we were sort of on again off again until six months before, before us."

"You still love him," Gunnar said quietly.

"No," Julie shook her head, "no I don't. He just, we've known each other for so long, he was such an important part of my life, that it's been hard for me to let go. I love _you_, and I want to be with you. He's, it's over, it's very very over."

"Are you going to see him," he asked, "while he's here?"

"No," Julie shook her head, "no. I told him I didn't want to see him."

"You're sure?" Gunnar looked at her, "Julie, I love you, very much, but if there's anything you need to do, anything left over, I want you to get through it so that we can be together."

"We are together," she kissed him, "that much I know, I don't need to work anything out." He put his arms around her and kissed her, pushing her down onto the bed, "Gunnar," she laughed, "it's the middle of the day."

"Mm," he nodded, "That it is." She giggled as he kept kissing her.

* * *

"I got a phone call today," Carla said plopping on the couch. 

"Gallery?" Gary guessed, "they want to extend?"

"Nope," She sighed, "although apparently I did sell again. A certain pretty boy blond bought one of the park photos to remind him of New York."

"That's sweet," Gary laughed, "so who called you?"

"Guess who's making his semi annual trip out of the twin cities?" She smiled.

"Oh, good," Gary smiled, "you get to have dysfunctional crush sex. Julie's in her bedroom right now have horribly romantic hot European mid day sex. And I'm here, by myself."

"Aw," Carla said pouting, "I might not be having sex. He may have just been calling to say hello."

"Yes, he doesn't want to have sex," Gary rolled his eyes, "and that's why he called you and not his two childhood friends who live with you."

"You could have sex tonight," she smiled, "you and Connie go out, meet someone, you haven't gone out in ages."

"Ah, random club sex," Gary laughed, "I miss random club sex."

"So go have some," Carla said.

"Well, little miss romantic," Gary said, "this is unlike you."

"Who knows," Carla said, "maybe if you go out, have random sex with some guy at a club, he could turn out to be the love of your life."

"Yes," Gary nodded, "because it so often turns out that way." They laughed as Connie walked through the door. "Hey, Charlie's coming into to town so you and I are going out to find strangers to fuck."

"How are these two things related?" Connie said, sitting down. "Where's Julie?"

"In her room," Carla shrugged.

"Still?" Connie sighed, "I should go talk to her."

"We didn't say she was in there alone," Gary said, "seriously, that girl has hit the jackpot."

"In the middle of the day?" Connie squealed, "that's something you would do, not Julie. Did she go to SoHo?"

"No she did not," Carla said, "she hasn't left that room all day."

"When did Gunnar come over?" Connie said.

"About two hours ago," Gary said, "and we have heard occasional giggles."

"Well that's good," Connie said, "hah, he didn't kill it."

"Yes, one ex in town managed to not kill something," Gary said, "but maybe you should call another?"

"Gary don't," Connie said, "I get enough of it from Julie."

"You are some kind of hypocrite Miss Moreau," he shook his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She gave him an icy look.

"I mean that there were two of us that night," he said, "yet you continue to pretend that it was just one."

"You weren't my boyfriend," she pointed out, "you didn't lie to me."

"Connie, it's not like he chose another woman over you," Carla said, "I don't think he wanted to hurt you, it must have been hard for him."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Connie said. "So, are you going to have sex with Charlie?" Carla rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her friend.

* * *

"I like this," Julie smiled, kissing him, "can we do this more often?" 

"Anytime you want," he smiled, "of course because you're always working, we have to save it for weekends."

"I know you hate my job," she laughed, "I hate it too, but someday I'll be a big sports agent, and I'll get to pick my own hours, and come over to your place and have sex with you in the middle of the afternoon anytime."

"That works for me." He laughed.

"Julie?" Connie's voice came through the wall, and she knocked on the door, "Jules?"

"Ugh," she said, "from now on, mid afternoon sex is always at your place, because room mates ruin everything." He laughed as she got up and answered the door. "What?"

"Charlie's in town," Connie said, "so you have to be free at least at the beginning of the night."

"Thank you," Julie said, "that was so urgent, I'm glad you interrupted me. Also, what is today a fucking Duck reunion?"

"It's two in the afternoon, ya fucking nympho," Connie laughed. "So you're fair game. Hi Gunnar! Also, this happens sometimes, they just pop up."

"Hi," he said from the bed. "I should go, if you're going to have company,"

"It's not company," Connie said, "it's just Charlie. And I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, or at least interested to see you."

"No, no, I'll let you have your reunion," He stood up and got dressed, then kissed Julie on the way out. "Bye."

"Bye," she said, "I'll call you tonight."

"Alright," he said, "have fun." He left.

"I was proud of you today," Connie said, "you really stood your ground."

"He had no right to come here." Julie shook her head.

"What did Gunnar say?" Connie sat down. Julie shrugged.

"That he loves me, and that he wants us to be together, but if I have to work through my baggage, then he is willing to wait." She smiled.

"He's perfect," Connie said, "you are aware of the fact that he is perfect?"

"I know," she sighed, "and I love him, I do, but this morning, when I saw Dean, it just, I miss him Connie. I mean, with Gunnar, it's great and I wouldn't trade it for everything in the world but, well there are times when it feels, I don't know,"

"Too stable?" Connie laughed.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "I guess that's it, like why wasn't he jealous of the fact that my ex boyfriend was standing in my living room looking at me in my underwear? Something like that would have driven Dean crazy! I mean, could you have imagined, me coming out into the living room to find Scooter standing there while Dean was in the bedroom? Someone would be dead."

"Gunnar's not that kind of guy," Connie said, "I thought you liked that?"

"I do," Julie said, "I just, I guess I miss the passion of it. Is that crazy?"

"Yes," Connie said, "because you and Gunnar have plenty of passion. You just breathed in too much toxin, but you'll be fine, once you come to."

"Yeah," Julie said distracted, "so, do you think that Charlie is finally going to close the deal with Carla tonight?"

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	8. Reunion

**Author's Note: So here's a fun chapter! All kinds of fun, like crazy lots of awesome stuff happens fun. I finished it two days ago, and my internet just decided to start working again. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and support. Soo glad people like the story. This is probably going to be the longest thing I've ever written, because so much is happening and has to still happen until it reaches the conclusion I want it to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, or the SoHo Grand Hotel...I sooo wish I did though. Both, that is, the SoHo Grand is such a cool place, I love it!

* * *

Chapter 8: Reunion**

"Hello?" Charlie walked through the door. "Uh, I was told that my friends live here?"

"Charlie!" Julie ran out and gave him a hug. "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good," he said, "you seem extraordinarily happy. How are you?"

"I am fantastic," Julie smiled.

"That's good," He laughed, "where is everybody?"

"Gary and Connie went to pick up the food," She explained. "We got you real New York pizza."

"You are angels from heaven," he smiled. "But that only explains away two."

"Hi Charlie," Carla smiled as she walked out. Julie looked at her and rolled her eyes. Carla was wearing a blue dress that she usually saved for art shows and her one pair of black strappy Minolos Blahnyks. A little over dressed for pizza and cheap wine.

"Carla," he said, completely stunned, "um, ah, hi. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," she said, walking over and giving him a hug. "Do you want something to drink?"

"That would be great," Charlie said.

"I'll get it," Julie rolled her eyes again. "You two sit down." She went and opened the wine, pouring three glasses as Charlie and Carla sat on the couch.

"You look great," he said, "I mean, really wow."

"Oh," she said, pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about, "I just, decided to get a little dressed up," she said, "because you know, we haven't seen you in so long."

"Right, it's been what? Almost a year?" He smiled, "I missed you," she looked down at the ground, "guys, you guys." He quickly caught himself. Julie sighed, this was tedious.

"Pizza!" Connie shouted as she walked through the door. "Wow Carla, you look hot. Hey Conway."

"Hi Connie," he said standing up and giving her a hug, "Gary."

"Hi," Gary nodded. "Well, get it while it's hot." He raised his eyebrows at Carla who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wine," Julie said, coming over with glasses, "shitty wine, but wine just the same." She took a sip, "Ah, that's bad," she laughed.

"You've gotten too used to nice things," Gary laughed, "living among us peasants again must suck."

"Nice things?" Charlie said, "You come into some money lately Catlady?"

"You could say that," Connie giggled, and Julie hit her. "Julie's new boyfriend is an art dealer and collector. He's loaded."

"Ah, I should have known you had a new boyfriend," Charlie nodded, "Since I know Portman's here and you're still smiling. Is it anyone I know?"

"Yes actually," Julie smiled, "Gunnar Stahl."

"Gunnar, Gunnar Stahl?" Charlie said, "The Iceland guy? Is it serious?"

"It's getting there," Julie shrugged, "I'm happy."

"That's good," Charlie nodded. "Does he know?"

"After this morning how could he not?" Gary said taking a sip of his wine.

"Sh!" Connie said hitting him.

"What happened this morning?" Charlie said.

"Dean came here," Julie said, "it got ugly, I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "he mentioned that he saw you."

"Well," Gary said, after a sufficiently long awkward pause. "I'm going out, so I'm going to get ready."

"And I'm going with him," Connie smiled, "so me too."

"And I have to go call Gunnar," Julie said, "so I'm going to go do that."

"Is there someplace else you want to be?" Charlie looked at Carla.

"Not that I can think of," she smiled. She decided to take the chance. She leaned in and kissed him. He stopped and looked at her. "Should I not have done that?"

"I've wanted to do that for a year." He smiled and grabbed her. They started passionately kissing. "Carla, are you sure?" He asked as she stood up and led him to her room.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she smiled and kissed him, closing the door of her room behind them.

* * *

"Can I come in?" Connie tapped on Julie's door.

"Yeah," Julie nodded. "What's up?"

"What do you think?" Connie spun around, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of stilettos along with a white silk tank top.

"Hot," she nodded.

"Are you OK?" She said, sitting down on the bed. "You seem weird."

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm better than fine, I'm just tired. It's been a tough day."

"You wanna come out with us?" Connie said, "Or do you and Gunnar have plans?"

"No plans," she shook her head. "And I think I'll stay in." She stopped and made a strange face.

"Oh God!" They heard Carla moan from the other room.

"Well that's a good sign!" Connie laughed. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, go out have fun, get laid," Julie laughed, Connie looked at her. "I'm fine, I promise. Go!" Connie kissed her on the cheek and bounced out. She sighed and waited about ten minutes to know that Connie and Gary had left, she went out for a walk. She had a destination in mind. She wandered out to the street and headed towards the SoHo Grand. He had known what he was doing, she loved this hotel. She used to make him go shopping with her on Canal Street and if it started to rain, or if they wanted to go to the bathroom they would duck into the Grand and have a drink. Her twenty third birthday present from Dean had been a night there, a night that he couldn't really afford but gave her anyway. She walked in, up the stairs to the lobby, which like many New York hotels wasn't on the first floor. She walked up to the desk.

"Hi," said the girl who was standing behind the desk, "Can I help you?"

"Um yes," she said quietly, "I'm looking for Dean Portman, he uh, he told me he was staying here."

"Is he expecting you?" The girl said, going to the computer, still friendly.

"He, well," she was practically whispering, "no, no he isn't."

"Well, I'll call up to his room," she nodded, "your name?"

"Oh, um," she sighed, she knew she shouldn't do this. "Julie Gaffney."

"Alright," She nodded, "Just a second." Julie waited holding her breath. "Hi, this is Elaine at the front desk, yes, there's someone here to see you. Alright, yes, I'll send her up. Thank you." She smiled, "He's in room 621."

"Thanks," Julie said with a smile. She walked over and rode the elevator. She reached the room and knocked on the door. He answered, not wearing a shirt. She deserved this. "Hi." She said.

"Hi," he nodded. "Come on in." She nodded and walked in. "Why'd you come?"

"I could ask you the same question," she said. "I thought I made myself clear."

"I miss you," he said, "I miss talking with you, and hearing your voice and the way you laugh. You're telling me you don't miss me?"

"I do miss you," she said, "can you put a shirt on?"

"You could have put pants on this morning," he returned. "What were you doing fucking an Icelander in your Duck jersey anyway? Where's your loyalty?"

"I don't were the jersey in bed," she smiled cruelly. "He prefers it when I don't wear anything actually."

"I guess you think I deserve that," he said. "What have I done to piss you off?"

"Where should I start?" She laughed, "shall we just go over the last two years? Or the three years before that? Or the eight years before that?"

"Recently," he said, "what have I done recently to piss you off?"

"Show up at my apartment when I specifically told you I didn't want you in my life anymore," she said flat out.

"You told me not to call you," he pointed out. "I didn't call you once."

"You're going to try to get out of this on a technicality?" She laughed, "Oh this is classic Portman!"

"Oh yes please," he said, "let's do this. Let's talk about how I always do the same thing."

"You do always do the same thing," She shook her head, "you fly into New York, you call me, we get together, you tell me how much you've missed me, how you want to try it again. I fall into your arms, and bed mind you, no matter what is going on in my life at that point, and then a few days later I get some flowers and a note saying you went back to Los Angeles, and you're sorry but you can't bring yourself to do it. It's not going to work. You'll call me soon, I'm your best friend, blah blah blah."

"It's different this time," he said, "I love you Julie, I want to be with you. I'll move back, if that's what you want."

"No," she said, "it is different this time, because I'm leaving. Goodbye Dean." As she headed out he grabbed her hand and pulled her in and kissed her deeply. She pulled away and slapped him. "You do not get to do this!" She shouted and began crying. "You do not get to ruin this for me."

"You kissed me back," he said. She shook her head and ran out of the room.

* * *


	9. Seriously, what's with the bird?

**Author's Note: So this chapter is much more Grey's Anatomy in tone than Sex and the City...its fun though, some good stuff. Connie has some agnst.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 9: Seriously, what's with the bird?**

Connie wandered into the loft and dropped onto the couch. Sure, when she had gone out tonight she was just looking for sex, but she had wanted it to be good sex. What had happened, was not good sex. His name was Donny, or Danny? The whole experience had been blurry and horrible. Gary had gone home with some guy, it was only two o'clock. She sighed, it was awful, he had just climbed on top of her and pounded away, she had barely felt anything. She had left almost right after, she left him a fake number and no last name. She would have been better off staying home with an Indiana Jones movie and her Rabbit.

"Bathroom?" Charlie asked quietly poking his head out of Carla's bedroom. Connie pointed to the door across the room. "Thanks." He scurried across the room. When he came out he sat down next to her. "Hi," he had this silly happy grin across his face.

"Hi," she laughed, "you have a good night?"

"Very good," he smiled, "she's great! Isn't she great?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I mean, I wouldn't know to the extent that you do, but Carla's pretty great."

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Turns out I'm not cut out for the whole random sex with strangers thing," she sighed, "it was horrible."

"That's good," he said. "I don't like the idea of you being out there having one night stands."

"Oh," she laughed, "alright then, that's good."

"Come on, you know what I mean," he said, "when was the last time you had sex before tonight?"

"A year ago," she said.

"What happened to that guy?" He asked.

"He told me he loved me, I panicked and bolted." She said. "What's your point?"

"And before that?" He said.

"Another boyfriend," she said, "Point please?"

"Notice a trend?" He laughed.

"Are you going to tell me I'm commitment phobic?" She said.

"I'm saying that just because someone loves you, it doesn't mean he's gay." Charlie smiled. "I have to go, I'll see you later!"

Julie walked in and plopped down just as dejected.

"Do you think that I push men away because I'm afraid that they'll end up being gay?" Connie asked. "Apparently Charlie does. I had really bad sex with a man who's name I can't remember," Connie said. "And Charlie told me that he's glad I'm not a slut."

"Huh," Julie sighed, "you may have had a worse night than me, good for you."

"Why?" Connie said, "what happened?"

"Do you think that Gunnar will forgive me for kissing Dean even though when I just told him he asked me to leave his apartment?" Julie looked over at her.

"You kissed Dean?" Connie said, "And then told Gunnar about it? Wait, you saw Dean?"

"After you went out, I went over to the hotel." She said, "I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to yell at him. Anyway, we fought, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he kissed me, and I slapped him. And then I went over to Gunnar's and told him and he asked me to leave."

"Gunnar will forgive you," Connie said. "He loves you. Besides Dean kissed you. Did you say he wasn't wearing a shirt?"

"Yes, it was revenge, I'm pretty sure, for the underwear. And it worked," she sighed, "God he has a great body."

"Hey, focus," Connie said, "Still, why is this a problem? What happened with Gunnar?"

"I told Gunnar I wasn't going to talk to Dean," Julie sighed, "and then when I told him that I did, he was really mad."

"Did he yell at you? What?" Connie asked.

"He asked me to leave," Julie shrugged, "and said that he would call me. God, why did I have to go there?"

"At least you're growing," Connie said, "six months ago you would have slept with him. The toxicity is losing its power."

"True," Julie said, "but I still may have screwed up a good thing. I'm starting to think maybe I'm the toxic one." She put her head on Connie's shoulder. "I love him Connie."

"I know," Connie kissed her head, "and you're not toxic. Gunnar will come around." Julie nodded, but she realized that she hadn't said which him, she also realized that she didn't know.

* * *

The next day after work, she walked home to the loft. When she got upstairs Charlie and Carla were sitting on the couch cuddling.

"Hey Julie," Carla said, "you have package."

"Thanks," she said, confused she walked over and opened a small brown package with her name on it, she laughed. It was the pigeon picture, along with a note.

_I'm sorry for last night. I wasn't listening very well. Forgive me for squashing you.  
__Love Gunnar_

She smiled. "I'll be in my room." She said, grabbing the phone and closing the door.

"Does she do this often?" Charlie said as they heard the door slam.

"Yeah," she nodded, "especially since Gunnar," she laughed, "although it happened a lot before too, when she would be on the phone with Dean. But that was just to avoid getting yelled at by Connie and Gary."

"Carla," he said, "I think you're awesome."

"I think you're awesome too," she said, laughing, trying to understand where he was coming from. They kissed.

"I have to go," he said, "I'll come back tonight though."

"Ok." She smiled and kissed him. "Bye."

"Bye," he smiled and walked out.

* * *

Julie sat down on her bed with the phone, she dialed.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi," she almost whispered, "Thanks for the pigeon."

"I remembered you liked it," he laughed, "I am sorry. You came to me, and I got angry."

"No," she said, "I'm sorry, you had every right to be angry. I told you I wasn't going to see him, and then, I don't know, he just, he gets under my skin, and I can't even, I don't know, I can't explain it."

"You don't have to," he said, "I understand, you two have a lot of history. I wouldn't want you to forget your past Julie."

"I do not deserve you," she said, "Really, I don't."

"No, it's me who's the lucky one." He said, "Do you have plans tonight?"

"Well, I thought I might have to wallow in my own grief," She said, "but that fell through, so I'm free. Why?"

"I have a surprise for you," he said mischievously.

"Better than the pigeon?" Julie said.

"Much better," he laughed. "Dress up, alright? It's a formal surprise."

"Alright," she smiled, "I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye!" He hung up. She smiled. She wasn't toxic, and he was perfect.

"Charlie just told me he thinks I'm awesome and then left," Carla said walking into Julie's room, "what does that mean?"

"It means he's Charlie Conway and he has a horrible vocabulary," Julie laughed, "also he probably had to go someplace. Now come on, I have to do my hair."

"What was the package?" Carla said, going over to Julie's closet and pulling out a set of hot rollers.

"Gunnar bought me the pigeon, which I still don't get, by the way, as a make up present," Julie smiled.

"Make up?" Carla said, "You two fought?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't want to take you off of cloud Conway," Julie said, "that's the only reason I didn't tell you. Yes, but we're fine and he's taking me out for a 'formal surprise' tonight." She laughed, "it seems that he and I are completely immune to the toxicity."

"What did you fight about?" Carla said. "Also, do you want my Minolos?"

"No, I'm wearing my Choos." Julie laughed, "The fight was nothing, Portman shit."

"You went to SoHo," Carla nodded, pulling at Julie's hair up into a high pony tail.

"Yes and we kissed and it was awful and I feel terrible," She said, "anyway, after that I went to Gunnar's, and we fought, and it was horrible."

"You kissed Dean?" Carla sighed, "Well, at least you didn't sleep with him."

"Yeah," Julie said, "and actually he kissed me and then I slapped him."

"Good girl," Carla laughed, "so are you going with the red dress again?" She asked as she put strands of Julie's hair up in the curlers strand by strand.

"No," Julie shook her head, "not sexy this time, I want to be elegant, so the black one with the sweetheart neck."

"The Audrey Hepburn dress?" Carla cooed, "Ugh, I'm jealous."

"Don't be," Julie laughed, "you're awesome!"

"Ok, I'm holding pieces of hot metal right next to your head," Carla rolled her eyes and laughed.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	10. Surprise: Part II

**Author's Note: Kind of a shorty here, but nice. Hope it's enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Surprise, Part II**

"Where are we going?" Julie asked excitedly as the limo, the freaking limo, that Gunnar had gotten for them drove through the streets. She really didn't have a clue.

"It's a surprise," he laughed, "You really are so beautiful." He nuzzled her neck.

"I love it when you tell me that," she giggled, and kissed him. "Now, tell me where we're going."

"Nice try," he laughed.

"You are infuriating!" She laughed as they kept kissing.

* * *

Connie sat at a bar. She'd been there all evening, she hadn't been able to go home. The things that Charlie had said the night before were gnawing at her. 

"Is this seat taken?" A male voice next to her asked. She shook her head no and continued to stare down. "I'm sorry, but you look really familiar, do I know you?" She shook her head

"Nice line," she laughed and looked over, "Oh my God!"

"Connie Moreau!" He laughed, "I knew I knew you! Rick Reilly? From Eden Hall?"

"Yes of course," she said, "that was the, oh my God! Hi," She smiled. "Well, this is a coincidence. Tell me, are you still an arrogant bastard?"

"I like to think no," he said, "although, apparently you're still a hostile bitch, so maybe I am."

"I was not a hostile bitch in High School," Connie said, "now I am, I'll give you that."

"Are you still with that guy?" He asked, "The little blond one, what was his name?"

"Guy," she said, "and no, we broke up about four years ago."

"Ah," he said, "would I be prying too much if I asked why?"

"I wasn't his type," she said, using Julie's phrasing. It was a good way to describe the situation.

"Took him a while to figure that out?" Rick asked. "I mean, usually when someone's not your type you end it after a few months, not like ten years. What is his type?"

"He's gay," she said.

"Oh," he started laughing, he stopped. "I'm sorry, it's not funny." She started laughing.

"Yes it is," she laughed, "I've never admitted it before but it is very funny." They started laughing together, she looked over at him. She thought for a moment about what this meant. After all, he was Varsity, but Julie was dating an Icelander, and they were adults now, not kids who had to carry around stupid team grudges all of the time.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He looked at her.

"I'd like that," she nodded and smiled.

* * *

Later that night Carla and Charlie sat making out on the couch. She knew that she had to ask him. 

"When are you going back?" The question was inevitable. They both knew it had to happen.

"Friday," he sighed, pulling away. "I go back Friday."

"OK," she smiled, "well it's Monday," she giggled and kissed him, "So I figure we've got three more days before we have to deal with the whole, you're leaving thing."

"I like that logic," He smiled and kissed her again. "I wish I could stay."

"We're not dealing with it," She kissed him. "Remember?"

* * *

"Gunnar," Julie said looking out the window, "That's the Met." 

"There's a gala fundraiser tonight," he explained, "Some friends needed two extra spots at their table. I found out yesterday. I thought you would enjoy it."

"Enjoy it?" She said her jaw dropped, "I can't even begin to, I love you!" She kissed him.

"I love you too," he laughed, "Do you want to go in?"

"Yes of course," she smiled. He stepped out of her car and offered her his hand. She took it and stepped out. "I can't believe this." They walked out up the steps. They walked around the museum, Gunnar explained a lot of the art to her. After about twenty minutes, they ended up, of course, in the Egyptian room, he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll go get you a drink," he smiled, "wait here,"

"Alright," she smiled and looked around. This was perfect, her favorite place in the city.

"Well," she heard a voice behind her and turned around. "Of course you're here."

"Dean," she sighed, "what are you doing here?"

"Your new boyfriend isn't the only person who likes this museum," he said, "I had a chance to donate to the benefit, I came. Where is he?"

"He's getting me a drink," she said, "he does that, you know, gets me things, takes me to galas, is wonderful."

"So he's better at the boyfriend thing," Dean shrugged, "but you two can't be better in bed than we were." Julie closed her eyes in panic, she knew this was the truth. He lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "Does he know how Julie? Does he read you like I did?"

"It's better," she spit out at him with fire, and then realized that he wasn't sober. "And you're drunk."

"Yes, I am. Better than that night in the Hamptons?" He said, "At Gary's party? How long was it Julie, four, five hours? How many times?"

"Dean," she said, her eyes still felt like they were glued closed. "Please go."

"Does he dig in and not come out until you're finished?" He said, "Does he know when not to push? Does he know exactly what you like, how you like it?"

"He doesn't make me cry." She said finally getting up the nerve to speak and look at him. "And trust me, that is so much more important." Gunnar walked over with the drinks. He quickly came to her side.

"Julie is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything's fine," she said, "Dean was just leaving." She glared at him.

"Yeah," he said, "See you." He walked away with a smile.

"I don't like him." Gunnar said.

"Me neither," she said, "at least, not when he's like that."

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her concerned.

"Yeah," she said, "kiss me?" He smiled and pulled her in and kissed her, she smiled. "Alright, yes, I'm wonderful. God, I love it here."

"I know," he laughed, "Julie, I know this is a little sudden, but there's something I want to ask you," Julie looked at him, he smiled and sunk to one knee. She gasped.

* * *

Connie hadn't laughed this much in ages. She couldn't believe that of all of the people in the world she was enjoying herself with it was Rick Reilly. They were on their third round, she thought. 

"So what's the verdict?" He said, swigging his beer. "We've been sitting here for an hour, am I still an arrogant bastard?"

"I haven't decided yet," she smiled, and pulled a pen from her purse, and picked up a napkin, and scribbled her number down. "Give me a call, and maybe I'll tell you." She stood up and walked out.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	11. What do you want?

**Author's Note: So, thanks for all of the reviews. I love this chapter, it's kind of weird, and it may be disappointing to some, but I like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 11: What do you want?**

Julie lay in bed, Gunnar's arms around her. She wanted to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She slipped out of bed and moved out to the couch. She stared down at the ring that was now on her left hand. It was beautiful, perfect, it was perfect, he was perfect, everything was fucking perfect! He had proposed to her in her favorite place in the city, and given her the perfect engagement ring, it had been the perfect evening. But what Dean had said stuck in her brain. That passion that she had felt with him, it wasn't there with Gunnar. Sure there was sex, good sex, and lots of it, but that heat, that overwhelming feeling of bliss that she used to get with Dean, it was missing. The night in the Hamptons, why of all the things to bring up did he have to bring up that?

"_You're insane," she laughed as pulled her into the bathroom of Gary's new boyfriend's beach house. He laughed and kissed her hard._

"_You get me like that," he smiled, and started unzipping her dress._

"_Dean," she said, trying to resist but already losing herself in his touch, "We can't do this here."_

"_We can't?" He said, moving his hands over her underwear. "I think we're about to." She giggled and started to undo his pants. "That's what I'm talking about!" He kissed her and kissed her, and she moaned and screamed, which was horribly unlike her to surrender control like that, usually sex was a give and take, but tonight she let go, and just let him do whatever he wanted. Strangely though, what he wanted morphed into what she wanted._

Yes, that night had been amazing, but two months later he was on a plane to California, something that he simply had neglected to mention to her. But still that night, oh God, just thinking about it was enough to get her hot. This was so wrong! Her boyfriend, no fiancé was sleeping in the next room. Why was she sitting here, practically getting herself off on thoughts of her ex?

"Hey," Gary said walking out of his room, "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in there celebrating?" She laughed.

"We celebrated plenty," she sighed, "Now he's sleeping and I can't."

"Too excited?" Gary smiled and sat next to her.

"Too distracted," she sighed, "It's perfect isn't it?" She held her left hand up.

"You have a problem with perfection?" Gary said, "Sweetie, you hit the jackpot, be happy about it."

"I want to be," she said, "but I can't stop thinking about," she shook her head, "you know what forget it! I mean everything is great, right? He loves me, I love him, and he's so good to me, and who cares if I don't have mind blowing sex with him like I did with Dean?"

"Dean?" Gary said, "That's what this freak out is about?"

"He was there," she said, "and drunk. He brought up the Hamptons."

"The bathroom?" Gary laughed.

"Yes," she sighed, "that was the most amazing night of my life. I still think that, tonight should be the most amazing night of my life. Seriously, my incredible boyfriend proposed to me in the most romantic setting possible, that should be the most amazing night, not one time my ex fucked me on a bathroom floor."

"So, what are you going to do?" Gary shrugged.

"Marry Gunnar," she shrugged, "you flirt with the bad boy, you marry the good guy."

"The oh so wise X-Men," Gary laughed. "I love that that little tom boy inside of you never died."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Like you said, Dean's not the marrying type, he's the fuck your brains out on a bathroom floor type."

"Yeah," she sighed and laughed.

* * *

Connie sat at her desk staring at her cell phone. It had only been one day, she knew better than to expect the call that day, but God she hoped he would. She had had a great time the night before. She wanted him to call, she was so excited, could it get better? Julie was engaged, Carla finally happy and she was waiting on a phone call from the first man to make her laugh in years. She hadn't told anyone about the night before, because she didn't want to steal Julie's thunder. She couldn't be happier for her friend, who was finally getting a chance to be happy. Her phone rang. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it. It had to be. She answered. 

"Hello?" She said.

"Connie?" She heard a male voice on the end. "It's Dean, don't hang up!"

"Why not?" She sighed heavily.

"Because I need to talk to you about Julie," He said. "Look, I know I screwed up."

"A lot," Connie was using few words, knowing that if she didn't try to she would probably kill him.

"Right, a lot," he said quietly. "I love her," he said, "I need to get her back."

"She's engaged," Connie sighed, she knew she shouldn't tell him.

"What?" He said, "no, she's not! I saw her last night. She's not engaged."

"He proposed last night," Connie explained, "she said yes. They're engaged."

"Oh," he said quietly, "and she's happy?"

"Yes," Connie said, "she's ecstatic. Look don't ruin this for her, OK?"

"I wouldn't," he said, "not if she's really happy. I've got to go." He hung up.

She sighed, there was a time when she did actually like Dean Portman, long before his relationship with Julie, back when they were all just friends. Well, except for her and Guy of course. But as soon as Julie got together with him her attitude towards him changed. She watched her best friend fall in love with a man who couldn't for whatever reason return those feelings. She saw him walk away and leave Julie broken time after time. The quiet, friend like affection she had always felt for him turned to bitter hatred. But she remembered nights when they were young when Portman and Fulton's Bash Brother antics made them all laugh, countless injuries avoided because he would check some goon who was gunning for her during games, and times when he was just a really great guy. But the past few years had changed all of that. All the reminiscing made her lonely for something, and she knew exactly what it was. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" It felt good to hear his voice.

"Guy?" She said, quietly swallowing, "Hi, it's Connie."

"Hi," he said, sounding excited and confused to hear her. "Is anything wrong? Any reason you're calling me?"

"Julie's engaged," she said, "Gunnar proposed last night."

"That's great," he said, "Good for her. How are you?"

"I'm OK," she said, "I'm sorry. I acted like an idiot."

"Yeah, you did," he laughed, "it's good to hear from you. I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said, it was amazing how quickly they slipped back into comfortable conversation. "Rick Reilly bought me drinks last night."

"Julie's engaged to Gunnar Stahl, and you're drinking with Rick Reilly?" Guy laughed, "What would Fulton say about you two?"

* * *

A few days later Julie was standing in the kitchen, chopping up some lettuce. She had been learning to cook from Gunnar and was enjoying the experience. Connie walked in the door smiling perky. 

"Hey," She said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Julie smiled, "you have messages."

"Do I?" Connie said.

"Yes," Julie laughed, "One was for both of us, Guy says hello, and the other," she looked at her, "was from a certain Mr. Rick Reilly?"

"He called?" Connie said, "And I wasn't home?"

"When did you even see him?" Julie laughed.

"The night that you and Gunnar," Connie said, "you know. I didn't want to steal your thunder, we just had drinks it was no big deal."

"Drinks with some guy would be no big deal," Julie said, "but I mean Rick Reilly? He's Varsity! What would the bashes think?" She teased

"Haha," Connie said, "he was really great actually, funny, and charming. Isn't it amazing? I mean you and Gunnar, me and Rick? Seriously, talk about things changing!"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, and took a deep breath, "Connie, I can't marry him."

"What?" Connie said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't marry Gunnar," Julie said. "It would be wrong."

"Why would it be wrong?" Connie said, "You love each other, he's perfect. What's the issue?"

"I can't marry Gunnar while I'm still in love with Dean." She sighed.

* * *

**Oooh, cliff hanger! Reviews please!**


	12. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: Just a quick answer to some reviews, uh, I was under the impression that I was upfront about my rip offyness. Yes, this fic is a lot like Sex and The City, its supposed to be, that was my goal. So we cool? Alrighty! There will probably only be one more chapter. This one is sad and happy at the same time. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 12: I'm sorry**

"Don't go," Carla said kissing Charlie at the airport. He laughed. "I'm serious, don't. Stay!"

"I have to," he said, "But hey, I promise, I'll visit much more frequently now. And you could always come see me." Carla nodded and kissed him again. "And I have all these pictures to remind me of you!" She giggled. The past few days had been a burst of inspiration for her and she had done some of her best work in ages. "Are you going to go back to the apartmen?"

"No," she shook her head, and patted her saddle bag, "airports make for good pictures, there's always lots of emotion, and since that's the theme I'm going for for this, its perfect." She kissed him one more time. "I hate this."

"I hate it too," he sighed. "Bye, I'll call you when I land."

"Bye," she said, hanging her head. As he walked away she pulled out her camera and snapped a shot of his back, with his bag over his shoulder. She smiled, it was perfect.

* * *

That night Connie sat in a bar waiting for Rick. She felt more excited than she ever had before. She saw him walk in, and waved. Wow, that was dorky. He waved back and walked over. 

"Hi," he said, with a smile.

"Hi," she said back. "Um, so what are we doing?"

"Well, I thought, that we could do this for a while," he said, "they know me here, I often get things for free," she laughed, "and then we could head to this great little Italian place downtown, where they also know me, and will provide us with a six course dinner."

"Does everyone know you?" She asked.

"Everyone worth knowing," he grinned. She smiled, she remembered the days when that grin used to give her shivers of anger. "So, tell me about yourself. You obviously don't live alone, since I talked to some other girl when I called you. Who's the roomie?"

"Julie Gaffney," Connie nodded. "But there are two others, friends from college."

"Julie The Cat?" He smiled, "huh, haven't heard much about her lately. How is she?"

"Engaged," Connie said, "maybe."

"Engaged maybe?" He laughed, "you speak very cryptically."

"Well, I like to play it cool you know, not give too much away," Connie smiled flirtatiously. This was so easy, she was grateful for that. "What about you? Tell me about you, the last time I saw you Dean Portman and Fulton Reed were trying to keep you from giving Kenny Wu a wedgie."

"I still give a pretty mean wedgie," He nodded. She laughed, she couldn't stop laughing, it was so refreshing. "Nah, in reality? I'm doing the whole stuffed shirt stock broker thing, Wall Street, corporate greed, the whole schmear."

"Ah, Gordon Gecko in the flesh," she nodded. This time he laughed. "I'm glad you called." She said, finally letting her guard down.

"I'm glad I did too," he nodded, "I always had a little crush on you. Something about the idea of a girl who could kick my ass turned me on."

"Aw," she said giving him a pout, "Now, I feel bad, I always thought you were a massive tool."

"I was," he laughed, "still am a little bit. But I'm better now, I swear it. So who's the Cat Lady engaged to?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Connie laughed.

* * *

Julie sat nervously on the couch, she had called Gunnar and asked him to come over, she knew what she wanted to do, but not what she wanted to say. Carla was taking Charlie to the airport and then doing "work," Gary had a new boyfriend, so had plenty to do and Connie was on her first date with Rick, so she luckily had the whole place to herself. They were good that way, her friends; they knew when she needed her space. She needed to end it, but so much of her didn't want to, that she couldn't find the words. She sighed and pulled the ring off and put it on the coffee table in front of her. She heard the knock on the door and took a deep breath. She walked over and answered it. 

"Hi," he said with a smile and enveloped her in a kiss. He had a take out bag.

"Hi," she said, quietly. "Come on in."

"I brought Chinese food," he said, "only because I didn't have time to go shopping. Otherwise, I would have brought groceries," Julie nodded, he really was too perfect. "Is everything OK?" He looked down at her hand, "Where's your ring?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that," she sighed, "About a lot of things actually. Can we sit down?"

"Of course," he nodded, confused. They walked over to the couch.

"Alright, can we start with the fact that I think you're amazing," She said, "I mean, like you really are the most amazing man I've ever known. You, I mean, you're perfect."

"I'm not perfect Julie," he shook his head.

"Except that you are!" She said, "and I'm so not. I'm so far from perfect. I'm actually horrible. I mean, really really horrible."

"You are not," he said taking her hand, "you're amazing. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, tears filling up in her eyes, why did this have to be so hard. "But I," her voice started to quiver, "I can't marry you. I can't, it would be so wrong, so unfair to you."

"I want to marry you Julie," he said, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"I know but," she said, "you didn't know then. I still, I mean, I'm not, oh God, how can I say this?"

"Dean Portman," he said, quietly, "you still love him."

"Gunnar, I'm so sorry," she whispered, "that's why I can't be with you. It wouldn't be right or fair to you."

"I don't care," he said. "I want to be with you anyway."

"No," she said, "no, don't do that. Don't settle! You don't need to." She was full on crying. "I couldn't live with myself, knowing that."

"I love you," he said kissing her. She sighed, she wanted to love him, more than anything in the whole world. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said, sobbing, "I just wish I could love you the same as you love me."

"I'll go," he said kissing her good bye. She took the ring off the table, to give to him, "no, keep it."

"No," she said closing her eyes and holding it out, "no, I couldn't. Trust me, when you meet someone else, you're going to wish you had it."

"Goodbye, Julie," he said, as she walked him to the door.

"I'm sorry," she said, again. She hated that she was doing this, because for years it was what Dean had done to her. The whole I can't love you the same way you love me thing, wreaked of Portman. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out. She continued crying as she fell down on the couch.

* * *

"No seriously?" Connie threw her head back in laughter, as Rick walked her home from the restaurant. "On your thing, really?" 

"Itched for weeks," he laughed, "trust me, that was a killer prank."

"Well, Charlie gets most of the credit." She laughed, talking about high school was more fun that she expected it to be. "God, that was such a long time ago."

"Yeah," he nodded. She stopped. "This is you?"

"Yeah," she smiled. He moved close to her and kissed her good night. "Do you want to come up?" She said calmly.

"I'd like that," he said kissing her again. She giggled and pulled out her key. They walked up the stairs holding hands and kissing. She smiled as she unlocked the loft door. They walked in and saw Julie, curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Julie?" Connie said, "Sweetheart? Are you ok?"

"What?" She looked up, "Oh god! Connie, I'm sorry, I'll go,"

"No no," Rick said, "it's fine, I'll go, another time?" He looked at Connie who nodded, "I'll call you," he kissed her. "Bye."

"What happened?" Connie said, moving over and sitting with her.

"He was wonderful," she said, "of course, because he's perfect. He even offered to let me keep the ring. God I'm horrible."

"You aren't horrible," Connie said, stroking her friend's hair, "Stupid maybe," Julie let out a mixed giggle. "You're very brave." She kissed her as she sat up.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," She said, wiping her eyes, "What about you? How's Rick?"

"Wonderful," she smiled, "he's so funny. Was he funny in high school? I mean, you would know better than me, because of Scooter."

"He was funny," Julie nodded, "But in the prickish ass hole, but you laugh anyway, kind of way."

"Well, now he's just funny," Connie said, "I really like him."

"As evidenced by the fact that if I were not a big emotional mess you would have slept with him," Julie nodded.

"Did Carla get back?" Connie said.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "she went right into her room. Said she had some developing to do. She seemed OK."

"And what about you?" She nodded, "are you OK?"

"I will be," Julie sighed, "I will be."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	13. I love you

**Author's Note: Alright guys! I'm so sorry, but it had to end sometime. I have some sequel ideas, but I'm not making promises. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and enjoyed it. I had fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Ducks go to Disney. Sex and the City goes to HBO, Candace Bushnell and Michael Patrick King.

* * *

Chapter 13: I love you**

A month later Julie, Gary and Connie were helping Carla load up boxes in her bedroom.

"I can't believe you're moving," She said, as she took a picture down off the wall. "And to Minneapolis of all places."

"His job is there, and I can take pictures anywhere," Carla said, "Besides, now you guys can find a fourth room mate who actually pays their own way."

"We don't want that," Gary said, hugging her, "we want you for our fourth room mate."

"Stupid Conway," Connie said, joining in the hug, "God, why'd you have to go fall in love with him?" Carla laughed.

"Come on guys, it's not like I'm dying," she rolled her eyes.

"I want you to have this," Julie said, handing her the picture of the pigeon. "Because if anything is going to crush your soul its going to be living in Minnesota with Charlie Conway, so you need something to represent that fact."

"Julie," Carla said, "I can't take this, it's the only thing you have left from,"

"Ah," Julie said, "no! I insist, its bad enough he wouldn't take it back. I'm not keeping it, I mean its my favorite picture you've ever taken." Carla hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you," she said, "All of you!" She started to cry. "God this is so stupid!"

"It is not stupid," Gary said, "I mean, we've been together for four years. Why should you leave us for some guy you've been with for a month?"

"Stop it!" Connie said. "She loves him, and it's wonderful."

"Oh you're just happy because you get to do your meet the parents weekend earlier than you would have because you and new boyfriend are going to help her move in," Gary snapped.

"How'd Charlie take that news, by the way?" Julie laughed, "That Rick Reilly was going to be in his house?"

"Not well," Carla said, "it really freaked him out. Said its like the world is upside down or something."

"He still doesn't know does he?" Connie frowned at Julie. "You never told him."

"I haven't really told anyone yet," Julie shrugged. "So few people knew to begin with, I mean, what you guys, Charlie, Dean and Guy, no one else was even included on it."

"Come on," Connie said, "You know Dean told Fulton. And Guy told Jesse. And Charlie at least told Adam and Russ, which means that everyone probably knows."

"Yeah," Julie nodded.

* * *

The next day Julie sat on the couch reading, while Connie and Carla got ready to leave, and Rick sat next to her.

"Do you talk?" He looked over at her.

"Huh?" she looked over at him.

"I mean, I know you talk," he said, "but like, I've been here a lot in the past month and you've been really quiet. In the old days you never used to shut up." She laughed.

"I've just been in a weird mood lately," she shrugged, "what about you? In the old days you were this enormous ass hole."

"I grew up," he said. "Scooter asked about you."

"You still talk to Scooter?" She smiled.

"You still talk to Connie don't you?" He said. "You two were good together."

"We were kids," she shrugged, "I probably would have been good with anyone."

"Is that why you decided to not marry that guy?" Rick asked, "because you're not a kid anymore?"

"Pretty much," she nodded. "I don't really like talking about it."

"Yeah," he said, "sorry."

"It's ok," she shrugged. "Really its fine. So, you're meeting the parents huh?"

"Yup," he said, "turns out this whole thing is pretty serious."

"She fell hard for you," Julie nodded, "break her heart and you die."

"Ah, there's the girl I remember," he laughed. "She's safe, I fell hard too."

"Ok," Connie smiled, walking out of the bedroom, "we're finally ready. Last chance Jules, you're still welcome to come."

"Nah," she said, "I'll stick around here. Gary's going out to Long Island with Alec, it'll be nice to have the place to myself."

"Ok," Connie nodded, "bye, see you in a few days."

"Hey Julie," Carla walked out and gave her a hug, "Don't be a stranger ok? You come out all the time!" Julie hugged her back.

"Of course," Julie smiled, "and hey, tell the spazz that if he doesn't treat you right he'll know what Gunnar felt like in LA alright?" Carla laughed.

"Yeah," She said, "God I'm going to miss you!"

"Call me," Julie said, "As soon as you land."

"Of course," They hugged one more time. "Bye Jules."

"Bye Carla." Julie said, "See you soon." Carla nodded as she broke out of the hug and walked out.

A few hours later Julie sat watching TV.

"_I'm sorry" she said, her curly blondish hair falling around her shoulders. "Did you want to come up?"_

"_Abso-fucking-lutely!" He smirked from the window of the car._

She smiled. She had watched the DVD of the Sex and the City finale over and over again the past month. It helped her to believe that she had done the right thing, she didn't know why, but it did. She stood up when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock, it had only been fifteen minutes since she ordered food. She walked over and opened the door, she breathed out.

"Dean," she said.

"Julie," he smiled, "I know, I shouldn't be here. And I wanted to stay away, because I want you to be happy. But I couldn't, I love you, I want to be with you. But if you tell me that you're going to get married, and that you love him, and you want me to leave, I'll leave and never bother you, but I, I just couldn't let you go being engaged without telling you how I felt."

"Dean," she said, "I'm not engaged."

"What?" He said, "But Connie said, that, I mean,"

"I'm not engaged, I'm not getting married," she said, "at least not to him. I ended it."

"Why did you end it?" He said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I love you, you idiot," she said, "why else would I end it?" He picked her up in a hug and kissed her and spun her around. She laughed.

"So I get to stay?" He laughed.

"If you leave again, Connie will kill you!" Julie smiled wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. "I probably wouldn't go so easy on you either."

"That's good incentive to stay." He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you," she smiled and kissed him again.

**The End**

* * *

**Reviews Please! I hope you liked the ending.**


End file.
